One Piece: Christmas Special!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: The Title is self explanatory. Fem!Luffy Fanfic More inside-
1. Day 1: Family Visits!

A/N. Ok! So this is my first Holiday Special Fanfic. For One Piece of course. This may or may not be a one-shot, I haven't decided yet.

So anyways lets begin, because I am in the holidy spirit even though it's early. Oh, and this is a Fem!Luffy fanfic. And because I found it to fitting, I decided to base this Luffy's Devil Fruit off of the legendary poke'mon Articuno. Please enjoy!

Summary: 14 year old Luffy decides to pay a surprise visit to her brother and the Whitebeard Pirates for Christmas. Watch her interactions with Thatch, Marco, Vista, Whitebeard, and the others as she and her brother cause chaos for the holidays and attempt to eat everything in sight. Sounds like fun doesn't it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: Family Visits!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Moby Dick-<strong>

Ace was spaztic. They could all tell. Sometime after he had woken up in the morning, he started staring at the skyline nervously. In the direction of the Red Line no less. Nobody quite understood why. That is until noon came around.

They really should've known something was coming. They should've expected it. The weeks prior to what had happened that day, were odd. Ace was unusually silent, borderline depression. And you could tell something was off. Then Marco and Thatch finally got fed up and asked what was wrong. It took a lot of proding to finally get him to spill what he'd kept shut up inside himself, and it hadn't even come out of his mouth.

It was his crew, which had at some point assimilated themselves into the crew, the Spade Pirates, that had finally told them what was wrong. Appearently he always got like this around this time of year. Ever since he'd started his journey as a pirate. And the reason was actually quite simple and common.

Thatch and Marco felt like idiots for not figuring it out sooner.

Ace, the ever lovable, sciency prankster that he was, was homesick. He missed the island he'd grown up on, no matter how crappy his childhood was. And above all, he missed his little sister, Luffy, who was 14 currently, three and a half years younger then her two brothers, and Sabo, who hadn't seen since he set sail a year before him. He missed them, and that was natural and to be expected. And so Thatch and Marco, felt extremely stupid.

So to say that his early change of mood was quite a put off, as his crew had told them all that he would be like that for two or three weeks after the most depressing day of was appearently a time period of depression passed. It lasted a whole five weeks total, where he spent the first two weeks in mild sadness and loneliness. Then came the actual depression, sometime during the middle of the third week. After that he got slightly better, but over a slow amount of time. Then he was back to being his usual hyper and fun self again until next year around that same time. You'd get used to it, and there was absolutely no consuling the man.

So it was to his own crews utter shock when Ace, a good week or so ahead of his usual behavioral patterns, started acting very odd.

They finally found out the source of the problem when a medium sized, blue bird, came soaring threw the skies, headed directly for their ship. Marco almost attacked. The key word there was almost. He would've made it, had Ace not tackled him to the ground and threatened anybody within arms reach of him, which was in truth actually whatever distance he could torch you, that if they so much as layed a finger on that bird, he would make them tonights dinner. They all looked at him in shock, that is until the bird landed.

And really it wasn't so much as a landing, more of a tackle-hug. The bird as some point during the small confrontation, had sped up it's fligt, and came crashing into Ace. They rolled for a bit, and then finally stopped, revealing that the bird was actually a Zoan of sorts. A little girl, no older then 14 at best, who was apparently very well aquianted with Ace.

They were seriously confused.

Then after a playful fight which quickly turned into a physical confrontation, which almost ended with both near tossing each other over the railings and into the ocean, Ace finally digned to clear things up.

The blue bird, was actually Ace's adorable younger sister, Luffy, who had digned to actually visit this time around, having recently recieved a letter from him stating how much he missed her. She had gotten word that Sabo was coming as well, but at what point they had no idea.

It was a surprise visit, which became even more exciting when Sabo, Ace and Luffy's older brother, suddenly jumped aboard ship, blatently insulted Whitebeard in greeting, then commenced into starting yet another fight with his two younger siblings. Suffice to say it did not last long, as the three fighting each other actually equalled a fight similar to that of which would happen if all three admirals gotten into physical arguement. It was kinda scary that an 19 year old, 18 year old, and 14 year old could cause such a huge mess in such a small amount of time. They quickly got over it though and decided to go about with the same procedures they always went through when dealing with any and all surprises that came about when Ace was involved. They went with the flow of things.

Thing is the flow was very random and difficult to follow when all three siblings where there, present and accounted for. But they still managed.

Th really ironic thing, was that their visits coincided with a holiday that the Whitebeard Pirates celibrated every single year around this time. The day after which, both Luffy and Sabo would leave and head back to where ever the heck they had come from. Christmas.

That was when things started getting kinda strange.

Nobody had actually noticed, that is until Thatch finally bothered to look at the three siblings, which were all standing out of the way, but thoroughly confused as to why exactly everybody was rushing about.

And so he asked them what was the matter. They just looked at each other in silent communication, before all shaking their heads in the negative at the same time. Thatch pryed the best he could, but the siblings insisted that nothing was wrong. And so they continued to stand out of the way and watch, while everybody near busted their necks trying to get where they were going without hurting each other, and half-way suceeding.

Sometime late in the afternoon, around sunset, somebody finally noticed that out of all three of them, only Luffy and Ace actually looked similar to each other. It was strange, how Sabo looked nothing like his two younger brother and sister. They dismissed it as their parents looking different, and Ace and Luffy just looked like one parent, while Sabo looked like the other.

Later that day, somebody also pointed out that despite the similarities, that Ace and Luffy didn't look much alike either.

Nobody dared to ask why though. Luffy looked similar to Ace, and nothing like Sabo. Sabo looked like neither of them, and Ace looked like Luffy, kinda, but again nothing like Sabo. It was strange to say the least. And people began to wonder if they were siblings. Nobody had the gutts bring it up.

That is until Luffy finally pried it out of someone. Something about threatening to freeze their manhood off or something like that.

What insued was a very confusing explanation that took longer then it really should have.

And so it had been established, that they weren't related by blood. Despite the similarities, Ace and Luffy came from different parents, the same went for Sabo. And there was the other difference.

Both of Ace's parents were dead. The major shock was that apparently, his father just happened to be the late Pirate King Gold Roger. Nobody gave a hoot about it though and they just dropped it, leaving it to be forgotten in the winds not five minutes later. Both of Sabo's parents were alive, but man if he didn't wish they were buried five feet under, them and the brat they'd adopted and claimed as his "brother". Sabo still denied it and had even threatened the idiot that if he ever came near them again, he'd rip him a new one, and then some.

Luffy was the strangest of the siblings familial issues. Nobody knew who her parents were, their grandfather might have, but none of them could be sure, and he wasn't singing the right tune anytime soon. Heck they didn't even know if either were alive. And she didn't even seem to care as long as she had her brothers.

And so with that, and everything else was water under the bridge. They went back to whatever they were doing. Afterall, it didn't matter whether you were actually related by blood or not. What mattered was whether it was actually in your heart. If your heart said you were brothers and sister(s), and your brain understood the sentiment. If you acted like you actually fit those familial roles, then blood relations be danged and cursed five times over and sent to the lowest level of the underworld. You were siblings, end of discussion. And if anybody questioned it, they'd have the Whitebeard Pirates to answer to, especially when it came to Ace and his family.

It basically did nothing to change anything on the ship. Heck, five seconds after the conversation ended, and everybody forgot about it and went back to thinking they were blood related siblings.

And so began the seven or so days spent with the D. Siblings, as the Whitebeard Pirates had begun to lovingly call them all.

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guys think? Sorry if it was kinda crappy. I don't think I was very consistent in thought, but the transition was rather smooth in my head. Anyways please review. I will be updating this fanfic every day if I can, up until Christmas Day, or the day after. That will be final update, I think. Anyways, please review and see ya!

Oh, and there is a link for the picture for Luffy's Devil Fruit transformation on my bio. Check it out if you're wondering what she looks like. Cause she doesn't actually look like an Articuno for all you fellow pokemon fans out there.


	2. Day 2: New Goal! The Best Christmas yet!

A/N. Here's Day 2. Enjoy!

To Rell: Glad you liked it so much. Please enjoy the rest and thanks for the review!

To Naomi-nami16: Glad you like it. And he would, but life at sea is very dangerous for a fourteen year old, plus Sabo has his own crew to watch over. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks! And I will try. Enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Thanks and glad you like it. Enjoy!

Ok now that that is done. Time for summary and disclaimer!

Summary: Day 2 of Luffy and Sabo's stay aboard the Moby Dick.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: New Goal! The Best Christmas yet!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On deck-<strong>

Everybody was still getting ready for the oncoming holiday. Poeple were running around trying to get each and every little decoration hung up and ready. Lights were everywhere and Luffy, Ace, and Sabo had to be very careful to not break anything and force the others to do the particular job over again.

The thing was, they had no idea why they were decorating, or what the celebration was about. They just knew it must have been very important. As nobody could be seen staying in one spot for longer then five seconds, at that was pushing it.

Ace and Sabo didn't trust Luffy to not get into trouble when left to her own devices, so they made it their job to keep her out of trouble, and as out of the way as possible without leaving the ship.

Everybody who was usually calm and serious had become a bit of a goofball, to the point where it surprised Ace, who actually lived on the ship. Though Ace hadn't been on the ship when this had last happened, as it seemed to be an annual thing.

It was appearently unusual for a person to just stand about at this time of year, as a man with his hair styled into a pompadour, Thatch as he had been introduced as, had stopped yesterday to ask them if there was anything wrong.

Of course nothing was wrong, just that they were clueless as to what was going on and why everybody was running about like they were.

Heck, Marco had nearly fallen flat on his face carrying a box full of coloful little ornaments. One member who was supposedly one of the more serious members was playing lighthearted music that sounded familiar to Sabo and Ace, but were completely alien to Luffy, who had never left the island before now, except for one that they all knew by heart, especially Luffy.

They behavior was kinda strange apparently.

* * *

><p><strong>In the kitchen-<strong>

Marco was sitting in a chair observing as Thatch rushed back and fourth threw the kitchen, preparing multiple items at once. He was only paying half attention to the man though, who was talking a good three miles a second going on and one about food that were just right for this particular season, then going on a tangent concerning the fact they now had three unnaturally big eaters, not counting Pops, and you could feed him all the food supplies on a marine battleship, the man could still eat more. But that was beside the point.

What was the main concern on Marco's mind, were the D Siblings; Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. They were acting like they had no idea what was going on, and that might not have been far from the truth. They just seemed completely lost. Which was strange. He knew the Whitebeard Pirates had never visited all of the islands in East Blue, he was pretty sure their home island was one of the ones on that list.

"Hey Thatch..."

"Yeah Marco?"

"What do you think of Ace, Luffy, and Sabo's behavior?" Thatch finally stopped moving about so much, and stood stalk still in thought.

"Not sure. They seem pretty clueless, and lost, and not completely sure. Which is a surprise considering this is Ace and the rest of his family we're talking about." Marco nodded. "I asked them about it, but they just denied it."

"They don't want to cause problems. That's probably why. But still, it's kinda strange, don't you think?" Thatch nodded, but then his face changed into one of sudden awareness and he ran toward the nearest stove.

"Food'll be ready in a couple minutes. Please-"

"Be right back." Marco stated simply as he left the kitchen to collect the crew, and their guests. Thatch sent a grateful smile to his back.

* * *

><p><strong>During dinner-<strong>

Everyone was chatting away excitedly, that is, everyone but the D Siblings. All three of them were unusually quiet, and stood shuffling nervously for awhile. Evetnually they stopped, and began what must have been a family tradition of sorts; Stealing everybody within arms' reach food. Luffy was the worst, stealing it right from your mouth before you took even one bite from it, and then evading all attempts by the victim to get revenge. Eventually everybody just gave up and let them swip whatever food they pleased.

Luffy had gotten particularly brazen when she swiped not one or two, but four slices of huge chunks of meat right off Whitebeard's plate. One of which came right off of his raised fork, when he was looking at it. She just gave an innocent grin while her brothers laughed at the show encouragingly and the others gaped.

"Ace, Sabo! Aren't you gonna stop her?" they both looked at each other at the question, before near busting a gutt laughing.

"Heck no! She's brave enough to steal from the Old Geezer, and skilled enough to get away with it-" Sabo began as he gave a lopsided grin,

"-then she's brave enough to steal food from Pops and still get away with it." Ace finished.

"In short, they're not stopping me anytime soon. And all food is forfeit for our stomachs. Besides, Ace has already done it five times without getting caught, and Sabo's borderlining 15 right now." She informed them as she pointed at the two, one of which was in the middle of swipping some more food from the poor captain's plate.

"Seriously..." Marco blanched as he watched Sabo swallow the thing whole without chewing.

"Gurararara! Just let them be. At least they're eating. Even if a good portion of it's not from their own plates." they all jsut nodded and resigned to protecting their own food from the siblings sticky fingers.

"So what are you guys planning on doing for Christmas?" somebody asked the siblings causing them to freeze in the midst of stuffing their mouths full of food. They all swallowed at the same time, before looking at each other. "What's the matter?" Marco asked them. Luffy was the one to let the cat out of the bag, her brother's allowing it as they couldn't think of a good reason to get out of the question.

"What's Christmas?" The whole hall fell so silent, so suddenly, you would have thought everybody suddenly died.

"You're joking, right?" They all shook their heads without hesitation.

"So you guys have never celebrated Christmas?"

"We've never celebrated whatever that is. Ask anybody from Dawn Island. They'll all ask you the same exact question."

"Wait, so you guys don't celebrate Christmas on your island." They all nodded their heads. Marco suddenly stood up, a determined look of his usually bored face.

"Okay guys! New goal. We're giving these guys the best Christmas ever!" They all cheered while the three siblings still looked confused.

"Nobody's explained what Christmas is yet!" Luffy called out in desperation before finally sighing in defeat. Nobody having heard her over all the noise. She'd have to hunt down and hog tie Marco later and then have him explain it to her and her brothers. Or would it be bird tie?

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry that was so short guys. But yeah, anyways before you guys go asking me a bunch of questions as to why Ace, Sabo, and Luffy don't know what Christmas is, I'm going to explain it right now for you all, hopefully this isn't too confusing.

First off, the main reason I did this was because I thought it would help the story. So anyways, their island doesn't celebrate this particular holiday, or rather, the part where Ace, Sabo, and Luffy, and this includes Fuschia Village, don't celebrate this holiday. The nobles and everybody living in that particular part of the island celebrate it though. Sabo was never around for the celebration though. Besides, the celebrations were all askewed and selfish, mainly focusing on getting getting getting and stuff like that. So it was a rather self-centered holiday for that part of island, and the true meaning of it is completely lost to them.

Anyways, hope that explaines everything for you. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Day 3: Carol of the Bells!

A/N. Ok! Sorry for not updating this yesterday and today. Anyways, here is Day 3. Let's get started.

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Glad you did, and thanks for the review. Enjoy the rest.

To Rell: Thanks and yes, the poor Whitebeard Pirates are going to starve! Hope you enjoy the rest.

To Aoi Usa: Luffy here. Oh, so it would be pineapple bird tie, or something like that. Thank you for clarifying. Pokepike here. Thanks and enjoy!

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: Yep, this ought to be fun...And quite a laughable experience. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

Summary: Day 3 of Luffy and Sabo's time aboard the Moby Dick.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece! OR the song that is used in this, I actually don't know who owns it, as there are so many variations and such that I have absolutely no idea who it really belongs to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3: Carol of the Bells!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The deck-<strong>

Marco had been slightly wary of Ace and Sabo's younger sister since yesterday. Without any warning, and in the middel of a conversation he had been having with some other members, planning what was going to be the best Christmas they could manage, he had been abducted by said 14 year old little girl.

How had been admittedly humurous though. And happened very fast. He hadn't entirely expected it either.

One moment he was talking with Thatch and Vista, the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the floor, barely a foot away from Luffy, and tied very securely by a very thick rope, with a now very sore butt. She was grumbling under her breath about people not explaining things properly, and so commenced to dragging Marco out of the room, via the rope, which was impossible to undue on his own, and then summarily interrogated over what the heck Christmas was.

It didn't help that Ace and Sabo laughed at him about 'letting a little girl get the best of you!'. Suffice to say, that the only thing the subsequent interrogation managed, was to get poor Luffy even more confused, though that was quickly cleared up with help from her brothers, and Marco's pride slightly crushed, though it would recover.

Now though, things were more or less calm. One of their memebers was playing various Christmas carols in the background, and everything was calm and peaceful. They had all decided to take a break from decorating, as they all knew that none of them would like it if any of their hosts wound up working themselves into a concussion, or something of the like.

Suddenly Luffy became unusually happy, as it began to snow. Marco, with assistence from Whitebeard, had managed to convince those in charge of what direction they went, to change course for a winter island to make things more realistic.

They must have just entered the climate zone of said island.

Elma, the woman who was playing the Christmas carols via her violin, suddenly reached a certain song, and Luffy who wasn't that far from the woman, suddenly began singing along, and not too far behind her, were her brothers.

_Hark! how the bells  
>Sweet silver bells<br>All seem to say,  
>"Throw cares away."<br>Christmas is here  
>Bringing good cheer<br>To young and old  
>Meek and the bold<em>

Before long they had the whole crew staring at them in silent awe._  
>Ding, dong, ding, dong<br>That is their song  
>With joyful ring<br>All caroling  
>One seems to hear<br>Words of good cheer  
>From ev'rywhere<br>Filling the air_

Then several musicians started playing along and things just seemed to get even more awe stricken.

_Oh how they pound,  
>Raising the sound,<br>O'er hill and dale,  
>Telling their tale,<br>Gaily they ring  
>While people sing<br>Songs of good cheer  
>Christmas is here<br>Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
>Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas<em>__

_On, on they send  
>On without end<br>Their joyful tone  
>To ev'ry home<em>

_Ding, dong, ding, dong._

And then everything went silent. Everyone was gaping at the three siblings, who were all sporting various levels of severe blushing, none having obviously not intended to start that up.

In a matter of seconds everybody was applauding and complementing them. Several, including Thatch, was trying to gode them into singing it again, or offering to teach them a different Christmas Carol.

The D. Siblings, were unfortunately, too embarassed to start a repeat performance.

The falling snow, added to with the Christmas lights surrounding them, along with the various lanterns and flickering candles, plus the music and the D. Siblings singing, had made for quite the shocking, and just as wonderful show.

None had expected, especially with Ace's constant swearing of his own name, that any of the siblings could carry a tune. Boy, were they wrong. They sounded like a choir of angels, whoever told them that they sounded horrible, needed to have their ears checked.

* * *

><p>AN. And so ends yet another day aboard the Moby Dick around Christmas time. Anyways, please review, and thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed that.

For those of you not familiar with the lyrics, that was Carol of the Bells. Look it up on youtube or something. It's one of my favorite Christmas Carols


	4. Day 4: Pillow related confusion

A/N. Ok! Time for review replies, and thanks for the review everyone!

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: Isn't that a wonderful song, one of the best Christmas Carols by far! Thanks for the review and glad you liked it, enjoy the rest.

To Alexsasha: Unfortunately, Ace and Sabo will never be heard singing as far as we know, but if you go onto youtube and look for Bink's Sake, you'll find a version where you can hear Luffy singing quite loudly, to the point of sticking out quite a bit. He can sing though, he just sticks out a lot. It's unfortunate though that we will never get to hear Ace and Sabo singing...Anyways, enjoy! and thanks for the review!

To Rell: Glad you thought it was so cute. You're welcome, and please enjoy the rest, thanks for the review!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks and enjoy! I will!

To Aoi Usa: Thanks and enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: That's fine, and welcome back! And ssh! You'll give the plotline for this chapter away! It seems to actually be common belief that Ace, Luffy, and Sabo can sing, or at least Ace and Luffy can. It has been proven that Luffy can sing though, unlike Ace or Sabo, to my knowledge. Look up Bink's Sake on youtube, you'll eventually come across a version where you can hear Luffy singing. He just sticks out. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

Ok! Now that that's finished, thanks for reading this everybody! Now time for summary and disclaimer!

Summary: Day 4 of Luffy and Sabo's time aboard the Moby Dick!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4: Pillow related confusion...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On deck-<strong>

Marco had been talking with Thatch over Christmas dinner and what they would be eating. They had four huge mouths to feed, meaning they would need even more food then they usually would. It didn't help that Ace, Luffy, and Sabo had become nortorious food thieves in the small amount of time they were on board. Luffy had been the most merciful of the two, as she had actually bothered to be a bit more polit ethen her brothers. She actually stole a lot less then her brothers, and then actually bothered to ask if she could take some food on occasion.

She even had the decency to apologize for stealing Pops' food and then completely left his plate alone.

So Luffy had become a small blessing among her rowdy and out of control brothers.

What was nice was that she had at some point started referring to all of the Whitebeard Pirates as either nii-kun' or 'nee-chan' depending on the gender. The serious confusion came when Luffy had called Izou 'nee-chan', which had led to a confusing and disorientating explanation of the fact that yes, despite that Izou dressed like a lady, he was in fact a guy. But that was a story for another time.

Marco had discovered that they'd need to do some extra shopping to get the necessary food supplies to make as spectacular a dinner as possible for their visitors and Ace. And so Marco had of course, volunteered to do just that.

He had not expected helpful company.

This is what had led to their current situation. Luffy wanted to come with him and help gather supplies, while her brothers were dead set against it, at that very moment trying to disuade their sister from accompanying him to the next island. Luffy could not persuaded otherwise and was succeeding at proving once again, that she was indeed, and without a doubt, Ace and Sabo's little sister. She was, if not even more so, stubborn then them, and was not to be moved in her decision.

So at some point, Ace and Sabo finally broke, and submitted to their sister's request of letting her go with the Phoenix.

To say that Marco and the others were thoroughly confused was understatement. That is, the argument had left everybody severly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: The subsequent replay of Luffy's verbal arguement with her brothers will probably and quite easily confuse you. Read at your own risk.<strong>

**(This is the key for the upcoming conversation, please read. L=Luffy A=Ace S=Sabo)**

* * *

><p>If Marco and the others remembered it correctly, it had gone something along the lines of this:<p>

"You are not going with Marco, Luffy!" (A)

"Yes I am!" (L)

"No you're not!" (S & A)

"Chicken butts!" (L)

"What does that have to do with-" (S)

"I'm going!" (L)

"Luffy! No you are NOT!" (S)

"Meanie poopie faces! I'm going, and there isn't a fishstick you can do about it!" (L)

"Fishstick?" (A)

"Why do you want fishsticks? I'm pretty sure that doesn't count as Christmas Dinner Food." (L)

"What? That's not!" (A)

"That's not what?" (L)

"Now I'm confused..." (S)

"What's there to be confused about, Turkey or roasr or chicken, maybe Christmas Dinner Food, but Fish probably isn't." (L)

"Huh...When did we get on what is and is not Christmas Dinner Food?" (A)

"I don't kn-" (S)

"FRUITCAKE!" (L)

"Wait what?" (A & S)

"1+1= 1 on a bun!" (L)

"Wh? Luffy stop it" (S)

"The answer to everything in the universe is Cow Fish!" (L)

"...What the HELL!"(S)

"So I'm going bye!"

"Uh...Bye? Wait wh?" (a now very disoriented A)

"Forget it Ace, Luffy won, again..." (S)

* * *

><p>So now Marco and Luffy were waving at everybody as they both changed into their animal forms, and took off in full flight in the direction of the island.<p>

"I hate it when she does that..."

"Ooh, don't you though..."

* * *

><p><strong>Willapa Town-<strong>

Luffy yawned as she rubbed at her tired eyes. Their little adventure had been more or less fun, but Luffy was getting sleepy and bored. Which was never a good combination. They were almost done though, with only one more stop before they would make the flight back to the Moby Dick.

That is, when some idiot decided to try and intimidate Luffy. Marco was not about to let that happen though.

To be short and sweet, the fight ended with the man not being able to move to much, and to this day, he is still in the hospital recovering.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the Moby Dick-<strong>

All the supplies had been put up, and nobody was allowed to touch any of it at all, (coughAcecouch) so that left Marco to just relaxing while they finished up decorations. All that was left was the Christmas Tree, and some other ornaments and decorations here and there, and then they would be done.

So Marco had resigned himself to napping on the Deck. He was almost completely gone when he felt a small weight on his stomach. He opened one eye, and then looked down, blinking slightly as he spoke up,

"Hey Luffy..."

"Yeah?"

"...What are you doing?"

"I'm tired."

"I can see that...Why are you using me as a pillow?"

"Why does Ace turn into fire?"

"What does that have to do with you using me for a pillow?"

"The same way of why you follow the Old Man does."

"That made no sense..."

"Neither does the fact that Devil Fruits exist...But they do."

"So wait...Huh?" The practical side of Marco's brain that he was using to find the logic in this situation had been outrun and outmatched by Luffy's own sense of logic, so to say he wasn't thinking quite clearly was justified.

"Just go back to sleep." Marco was silent for a while. Long enough for Luffy to completely conk out with her head securely rested on his stomach. Marco sighed in defeat, and layed back down, deciding that it was indeed pointless to argue with Luffy over any matter, as physically you might be able to beat her, but in any verbal arguement, she always won.

"Night." He sighed as slowly the world around them drifted in the numbing hum that followed when you fell asleep and began to dream.

* * *

><p><strong>With Thatch, Ace, and Sabo-<strong>

Thatch and Ace were cackling evilly as Sabo could only shake his head, not willing to stop them either. They were busy taking pictures of the current scene before them, from a safe and non-lethal distance just incase.

Truly it was an adorable picture. To the point where neither brothers could find it in them to ruin it.

Marco the Phoenix, feared 1st division commander of the infamous Whitebeard Pirates, was sleeping, sprawled out on the figurehead with Luffy curled up like a cat with her head resting comfortably on said commander's stomach.

It would be criminal to not take pictures while they had the chance.

Marco would kill them of course, and there was no telling what Luffy would do if somebody made fun of Marco for becoming Luffy's newest "pillow". But dang it if it wasn't worth it.

It was just too cute!

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you enjoy, and sorry if that was kinda crappy. It is 1: 15 in the morning as I am writing this. And boy if I don't feel sleepy and my brain ain't working right.

So anyways, please review and thanks for reading. See ya!


	5. Day 5: Snowball Fight!

A/N. Ok! Thanks for reading the last chapter and please enjoy this one as well. I'm going to try and update it three times before midnight, if I fail, I'm going to bed, and updating the rest tommorow. Wish me luck! Time for review replies!

To crazzyredhead: Thanks and glad you like it! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: Good question! I have no idea, JK, but seriously, thanks for the review and glad you liked it! And would this really be one of my fanfics without Marco being used as a pillow by Luffy, seriously. When the chance presents itself, I snatch it up and then use it as much as possible. Anyways, so yeah, thanks again for the review and enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Glad you understand, thanks for the review, and enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Thanks and glad you liked it. Enjoy!

To Naomi-nami-16: Glad you liked it so much! Thanks for the review and as for the picture thing, sorry, Marco and Luffy found out, and promptly took care of the problem (read: they burnt the pictures to a crisp and then proceeded to more or less, beat up Thatch, Ace, and Sabo.), I got to keep one though, then Marco found out and took it from me...TT_TT...Anyways, so yeah. Sorry. Thanks for the review again, and enjoy!

To Everybody: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! MERRY CHRISTMAS, FELIS NAVEDA, AND HAPPY HANNUKAH! Or whatever holiday you celebrate around this time of year. So yeah, anyways, HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Time for summary and disclaimer!

Episode Summary: Day 5 of Luffy and Sabo's time aboard the Moby Dick.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5: Snowball Fight!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Moby Dick-<strong>

Marco had been walking with a bored and lonely Luffy not far behind him. Her brother's and Thatch had disappeared on her, leaving her by herself, which sadly, equated to sheer boredom. He had been the first familiar face that she happened upon while she was walking about, so Marco let her follow him, truth be told, he was looking for her brothers and Thatch as well. Thatch needed to get started on dinner, and Luffy's brothers, well Marco had this funny feeling that any second something tiresome, and very troublesome, was about to happen.

If only he and Luffy knew.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ace, Sabo, and Thatch-<strong>

Ace and Sabo were snickering, with Thatch shaking his head at the two slightly. Their idea was gonna get them in loads of trouble, and thanks to the two brothers decision to drag Thatch away just as he was about to get started on dinner, made said poor man, at least an hour late for getting started, and a lot less crucial time to cook. Besides, he wasn't yet completely done with the plans for Christmas dinner, and he wanted it to be as close to perfect as humanly possible. So yes, sitting here and watching as the two mischievous brothers plotted, was admittedly slightly detrimental to the time he had to cook. He was wishing silently they had waited till after dinner to start this mess, or at least a few hours before.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard, and a familiar sigh as well. Marco was coming, and if Thatch had observed Ace and Sabo's little sister enough, then he knew she was probably following him as well. That was not a good thing for Ace and Sabo's plans, as it seemed they were expecting Luffy to be anywhere but near what they were about to do.

They were on the deck at the moment, hidden cleverly behind some snow-covered crates. When Ace and Sabo were sure that Marco was within distance and at the perfect spot, all hell would break loose. Thatch was debating sneaking off so he could make hot cocoa for later, as they were bound to become extremely cold with what they were about to start up, even Marco and Ace.

Then Sabo made a strange hand signal toward Ace, and both jumped out from their hiding places yelling at the top of their lungs.

"SNOW BALL FIIGGHHT!" Luffy could be heard screaming slightly as she made a mad grab for Marco and dove behind the cover of Whitebeard's throne.

"Blast it all! Luffy's with him-"

"Doesn't matter! This time, we'll win!"

"But Ace-"

"No buts! For now, we wait for retaliation...This, this my friends...is war!" Ace had a slightly insane look in his eyes that may have been, and probably were, cause for worry, but Thatch had better things to worry about at the moment.

"Right..." said cook agreed as he slowly inched away from them, hoping to sneak off toward the kitchen.

"Thatch, just go, nobody, especially Luffy, will fire at you when you are clearly leaving what is about to turn into a frozen war zone." Thatch looked at Sabo gratefully, as Ace nodded in agreement.

"That hot cocoa better be good!" Ace threatened jokingly. Thatch gave a friendly grin as he responded getting up to leave,

"Only the best! I wish you both luck, brave soldiers!" Thatch respondened back, giving a mock solute before turning around and heading back below deck.

"Well Ace, looks like it's just you and me, against a Phoenix, and what has to be our worst enemy in this situation."

"You have to admit though, we both saw this was coming eventually."

"True...Too true..."

* * *

><p><strong>With Marco and Luffy-<strong>

Marco was covered slightly in snow, thankful that Luffy had been on her toes, unlike him to his own embarassment, when they had gotten bonboarded by snowballs from Ace and Sabo. They were about to get revenge though.

"Marco-nii, I'm going to give you one last chance to leave. This is going to turn into an all-out Snow War, pretty soon. You will wind up colder then cold, and I can only gaurentee myself the safety of not getting hit by snowballs. Are you sure, you want to participate in this?" Marco grinned mischievously, in a way made Luffy very proud of him, she had taught him well, whether he realized it or not, over the course of her stay aboard the ship.

"Let's rock." was his simple reply. Luffy returned the grin, and began manipulating the snow around her and Marco,

"Devil Fruit. I'm a Mythical Zoan, like you." She stated simply. Marco nodded in understanding as he watched her form what could be enough snowballs to fill the whole ship.

"Oh Ace and Sabo are gonna regret starting this." Marco said as he made a couple for himself.

"They always do."

"Every year until they left on their journeys to become pirates. They never win." Marco grinned as he grabbed a blanket and threw it out, a decoy. Ace and Sabo jumped out from their hiding spot, and charged, throwing snow ball after prepared snowball, until they finally ran out. Then they realized their mistake, as Luffy jumped, perching gracefully on top of the throne.

"Don't you two ever learn?" Luffy smiled sadistically as the snowballs she had created using her Devil Fruit powers appeared around her, growing in numbers quite quickly. Marco came out from behind her, an identical expression on his face.

"Uh-oh..." Sabo and Ace said slowly, clear fear etched on as their new expression.

* * *

><p><strong>With Whitebeard-<strong>

Whitebeard was walking threw the hallways, headed for the kitchen to see if Thatch needed more time to cook, when he froze, curiousity etched on his face. Then he heard it again.

"AAAAAHHHHH~!" The seasoned pirate blinked slightly in pure wonderment, before deciding it might be a better idea to just ignore it. He continued on his way, whistling a Christmas tune he had heard as a child.

* * *

><p><strong>Later-<strong>

"Hey Marco, Luffy?"

"Yeah?" came the sinced reply from said two Mythical Zoans.

"Where's Ace and Sabo?" Marco and Luffy looked at each other before looking back at Vista, who had asked the question.

"Well-"

"Hey guys, there's too snowmen on the deck. Any idea who made them?" Marco and Luffy looked at each other again before replying,

"Oh, we might know." Both were looking rather smug and somewhat coy as they both took sips from the hot cocoa supplied by Thatch.

"Hey Thatch!" Luffy called to said man. Thatch looked back at Luffy,

"Yeah?"

"You might want to make another batch of this stuff. Something tells me Sabo and Ace are gonna need it when they show up finally." Whitebeard raised a suspicious eyebrow as he watched Luffy and Marco high five each other.

"Why do I have a feeling you two are behind Ace and Sabo's lack of prescence in the dining room?" Luffy just gave an innocent smile and shrugged in response, reabsorbing herself in her cocoa.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sabo and Ace-<strong>

"A-a-a-a-Ace..."

"Y-y-y-y-Yeah?"

"T-t-t-th-that..is the l-last time I-I let you t-talk me into...brr...talk me into...having a snowball fight when L-Luffy is participating..."

"U-u-understood..." _aaAACHOOO!_

"I HATE SNOW!"

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guys think? Thanks for reading and enjoy and please review! See ya!


End file.
